


Blessed

by Lynn_Forster



Series: Tumblr Requests [11]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Childbirth, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Book 2: Crooked Kingdom, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Forster/pseuds/Lynn_Forster
Summary: TUMBLR PROMPT from AnonSome moments from the birth of Nina and Matthias' first baby.
Relationships: (side relationships), Inej Ghafa & Nina Zenik, Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Series: Tumblr Requests [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with another Tumblr Prompt!  
> This time, an Anon asked me to write about the birth of Helnik's first baby.   
> So... here we are. Hope you'll like it.   
> Thanks to everyone who will read!
> 
> Lynn

Nina barely noticed the path to Parr and Volkov's lab. She had probably fainted several times, in Matthias' arms, flashes of consciousness and moments of darkness constantly interacted with each other.  
She never felt such a breathtaking pain and couldn't help but think that if only... if only she still had her Heartrender powers...   
"Hold on, love..."  
Matthias's voice was low, broken. He was probably dying inside thousands times, but he wouldn't have stopped until she was safe.   
She had no idea how he was able to run, holding her with the extra amount of pounds she gained during her pregnancy.   
They quickly entered the lab, their friends all around them. Nina tried to look for Inej, but a pang of pain, fiercer than the previous ones, made her scream and faint for a few moments.   
When she awoke, Matthias was laying her on a bed, his large hands trembling.   
Helèna and Julian immediately approached her, helping her to take the right position. They both wore their lab coats, gloves and surgical masks.   
"It's okay, Nina, we're here for you!" the young doctor said. "We won't leave you alone, you'll have all the help you need."  
The Grisha opened her mouth to reply something, when she saw Matthias falling backwards, burying Wylan under his giant body.  
"Saints!" she yelled, while another pang made her body shiver.  
"Help..." Wylan pleaded, in a whisper. "I am stuck..."  
Jesper, Kaz and Doctor Volkov lifted Matthias' body up, allowing Kuwei to help Wylan slide away. Then, they put him down and the older man asked Kaz to keep the Fjerdan's legs raised, while he gently stanched his face with a wet handkerchief.   
"Saints..." Nina repeated, hissing. "I can't do it..."   
“You can,” Lena reassured her. “Me and Julian are here for this.”  
Once he awoke, Matthias was escorted out of the room by their friends, giving Nina a guilty glace. She wanted to tell him he had no reasons to feel guilty, but the excruciating pain made her difficult to articulate such a long phrase.  
“Inej...” she finally pleaded. “Inej...”  
“I'm here!”  
The tiny girl sat next to her, caressing her hair. Nina took her hand, her eyes wet.  
“I'm here, Nina, I'm here.”  
Julian and Lena said something Nina didn't hear. All she was able to do was concentrating on Inej's dark, deep eyes.  
“Please... please stay...” she cried, almost voiceless.  
The captain of  _The Wraith_ kissed her knuckles: “I'll stay. I'll be with you all the time. Hold on, Nina. You can do it!”  
  
  
  
“I should have stayed with her...”   
Matthias was burying his face in his hands, blaming himself, hating himself, feeling an idiot and a coward. His little red bird was suffering into that room since hours and all he was able to do was sitting on a chair in the hall, complaining and trembling every once he tried to stand up.  
“How could I leave her?”  
Jesper patted his large shoulder: “Hey, man, don't blame yourself like this. You took her here, in your arms, with no help. You're going to be a father, it's normal to be overwhelmed by emotions. You're not weak or... anything you're thinking of yourself in this moment.”  
“Jes is right” Wylan echoed, smiling. “Yes, I mean, I would have preferred you not to be overwhelmed by your emotions on me but... Matt, I'm kidding.”  
“Do you think it will last longer?” Kaz asked. He pretended to be unimpressed and almost annoyed, but he was nervously ticking the tip of his cane on the floor.  
Kuwei took a look at the wall clock: “A woman's first childbirth usually lasts more. Tissues are more rigid, she is not fully aware of what she should expect... hope our Nina will make it as soon as possible.”  
Finally after an hour, Lena came out of the room, removing her mask and giving Matthias a bright smile. She was no more ashamed of the scars that covered the left side of her face, in front of them.  
“We did it,” she said. “It's a girl. You can come in.”  
Matthias immediately stood up, almost jumping. He felt like his legs were made of butter and he had no idea how could he manage to enter the room without fainting again.  
On the bed... oh, Djel... he had never, ever seen such a beautiful vision, nor a sweeter scene...   
Next to a cheerful Inej, Nina rested against a huge pillow and she never looked more stunning, with her forehead and face wet with sweat, her messy hair, her tired but happy expression and... and the marvelous, little creature in her arms.  
She looked at him, saying no words. And yet, he could read everything in her glance.  
He realized he was standing frozen in the middle of the room when Lena gently touched his arm.   
“Hey, love...” he whispered, approaching the bed and slowly sitting next to Nina.  
The girl giggled, showing him the baby,  _their_ baby, their Aenya, their lovely, plump daughter who was wrapped in a white blanket.   
“Hey,” she whispered back. “Come, love... take her...”  
Matthias swallowed hard and carefully took the little girl in his arms, almost holding his breath. The last baby he held was his little sister, several years ago, and, for a while, he feared he had forgotten how to do it. But he got soon lost in those big, blue eyes, and all his fears vanished.   
She weighted like... a feather. She was so small, and delicate... she could easily be held in his large hands.   
Time seemed to stop, while he look at her, adoring, enchanted. He gently caressed her full cheeks with a finger, then, he made their noses touch.   
Aenya blinked, probably trying to focus him. The young man kissed her forehead and, when her tiny hands touched his bearded cheeks, he felt blessed.   
“Hi, Aenya...” he whispered. “Hi, love... you're marvelous... we... we waited for you so long and... and you're beautiful, you're the most beautiful creature on earth...”  
His voice broke and his eyes went wet.  
Nina smiled, caressing his cheek: “Hey... hey, love... it's okay...”  
“I'm sorry” he murmured, crying and laughing at the same. “I... she is...”  
The young woman approached her face to his. They shared a sweet kiss, then, she rested her head against his shoulder and he sank his mouth into her hair.   
“I love you... I love you both, so much... I love you all...”  
“We love you too!” Jesper giggled.  
Matthias sat closer to Nina, so they could hold Aenya together, then, he blinked to dry his eyes.  
“I am serious, I love you all. Thank you for everything you did today... Lena, Julian... you guys, who helped me to keep control outside... and you, Inej... thank you for staying with Nina...”  
“I did it happily” the girl said, smiling.  
Nina shared an extremely affectionate glance with her, then, she kissed the little girl's forehead: “So, Aenya... are you ready to meet the rest of our family?”  
As an answer, Aenya moved her little hands and let a happy, shrill cry out. 


End file.
